Stubborn Love
by Kufuge
Summary: They had a stubborn type of love... in that sense, it was like them... [HayatexHayabusa shounen ai] [OOC]


Yet another little fiction from the deep depths of my twisted little mind...

Warnings: Serious ooc-ness, shounen-ai/yaoi/boyxboy love (you have been warned),slight angst

Disclaimer: You all know the drill... I don'town them... they're gorgeous andyou know I wishI did... but I don't...

* * *

Stubborn Love

'Hayate…'

Honey-gold eyes rose to meet with forest-jade. A young brunette was standing a rough meter from his lighter-haired companion, neither seemingly comfortable in their position.

'Oh. It's you.'

Unlike the first spoken statement, the taller man's voice held no emotion. Not a trickle of sorrow, hurt or anguish. No anger, or loathing. Not even sarcasm. 'Run out of people to hurt so you thought you'd come back to your first case?'

'Hayate, please!' The one known as Ryu fell to his knees beside Hayate at the statement.

No reply. 'I wanted… I need to talk to you…'

Leaning further against the tree he was under, the shinobi closed his eyes once again, folding muscular arms in front of his chest.

'I'm listening…' The statement was spoken, even though Ryu doubted its sincerity.

However, even though Hayate was a few things, a liar was not known to be one of them. Clearing his throat as well as possible, Ryu spoke softly.

'Why are you angry with me…?' The hurt was pure.

A bitter laugh resonated through the empty forest, seemingly causing birds to scatter and the breeze to chill. Ryu felt himself weaken at it.

'Where should I start?' Hayate suddenly appeared angry. 'Where should I BLOODY start?'

Wincing, the Hayabusa steered himself to keep eye-contact.

'Hayate…'

'No; don't.' It was snapped, the ginger-haired man recoiling as Ryu touched his hand.

'What did I do?'

'Are you that naiive!'

Ryu, by now, had nearly lost all of his self-confidence; not that he'd come into the conversation with much of it in the first place.

'Yes! Maybe I am! Tell me, Hayate, please! What did I do wrong?'

Honey-gold eyes suddenly averted to the side, brows furrowing. All anger in Hayate's voice was lost when he spoke again.

'I've always thought I protected you, Ryu…' it was near whispered, '... looked after you… stuck up for you… but… it seems when something happens to me… when _I _need some help… some moral support… you don't seem to give a bloody damn…'

'Hayate! That's not the truth!' Ryu couldn't hold in the pained cry that escaped his lips at the "revelation". 'I care about you! How can you think I don't?'

A warm hand once again touched Hayate's colder one, causing sparks to fly throughout both. Neither enjoyed the sparks. However, this time the taller did not recoil.

'It doesn't matter…' a low growl.

Ryu frowned immediately.

'Of course it matters…! It matters…! You matter…!'

No response. 'Hayate… I love you… I love you more then I can say with words… please… don't you love me…?'

Ryu's hand was given a gentle squeeze as his head was titled, Hayate looking on his face with an unreadable expression.

'_You really are gorgeous…' _

Ryu opened his mouth slightly at the pleasurable sensation as Hayate drew his thumb over the brunette's lower lip. Subconsciously, he swallowed, momentarily surrounding his lover's digit in supple flesh. It had been accidental, but Ryu barely regretted it. Hayate, no matter where it was over his body, tasted of cinnamon. Rich cinnamon, and although his skin was cool, it still felt toasty warm. Hayate's eyes appeared to glaze momentarily, before returning to a dull shade as he withdrew his hand. Ryu whined softly, missing the touch so badly it shocked even him. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, the Hayabusa questioned himself… was that possibly the last time he'd taste Hayate? Experience that delicious flavour that was uniquely his lover…?

Ryu refused to believe it…

'Tell me you love me…'

Hayate blinked slowly, looking near fatigued.

'… I love you…'

This statement put a fair amount of Ryu's apprehension to rest, but opened doors to a whole new selection. 'I've always loved you… probably all ways will… but…'

'What, Hayate? Then what's the problem here…?' Taking the auburn-haired man's chin into his grip, Ryu forced him to raise his eyelevel.

Gingerly, Hayate met the Hayabusa's gaze.

'I… don't know…' Turning his head to the side, 'It's just…'

'We're drifting apart…?'

A weak nod. 'I've realized it, too…'

'We won't it let it get the best of our relationship, though, will we?'

Eyes meeting, the couple shared a smile.

'Nothing has ever stopped it before…'

A slight laugh echoed throughout the emptiness around them as Hayate threw his head back, before grinning.

'No, it seems we have a tendency to have a stubborn love…'

Ryu pressed their lips together, he himself grinning. The sudden sensation of relief flooded his body.

'Very stubborn… I suppose it's like us in that sense.'

* * *

Ma ma, was that so bad? Reviews are always appreciated; constructive critism included but pointless flames shall either be laughed at or poked with a stick.

Ja'ne!


End file.
